The Milk To My Cereal
by marvelousmess
Summary: Rikku's favorite food is cereal... Rhyos Puffs to be exact. But when she heads to the kitchen and finds Gippal, who is farthest from her favorite, looking through the fridge she engages in a fight for a bowl Rhyos Puffs she would have never imagined!


**Author's note: Feedback is welcome :) I'm usually a writer of more serious works, but I thought I'd give something silly a try. Enjoy!**

Rikku's body ached immensely as she boarded the Celsius. She had always had fun fighting fiends and running around with Yuna and Paine… but a girl needed a break every once in awhile, didn't she? Her two closest friends seemed to have a never-ending energy supply, and that was something Rikku did not share. Not physically anyway. As she took off some of her heavier clothing items and laid down on her bed in the cabin, she felt a familiar feeling dancing around her tongue: the craving for cereal. Rikku's relationship with cereal was one of complete mystery and desire. It was certainly her favorite food, but she could never figure out why. Her cravings for cereal were very random as well, but today it seemed to make sense. Tired + hungry = cereal, right?

Rikku slowly rose from her comfortable bed and dragged her feet all the way to the new kitchen that Brother had recently installed in the complete opposite side of the Celsius. Everyone had objected to the idea, especially Rikku (part of that was only because she wanted to annoy him, though). The crew had soon figured out why: Brother had a hidden stash of candy in the cabinets and had tried to hide them with cans. He was unsuccessful of course, but from that point on everyone started hiding the food they didn't want anyone to touch in the new kitchen. Rikku was no exception, as her favorite cereals were hidden there as well. She always had the faintest idea that everyone would start stealing each other's food one day and war would be declared. It was a funny thought, and she knew if it ever happened she would go for Paine's peanut butter cheesecake. There would be consequences later, but the action would be oh so juicy.

As Rikku arrived to the entrance of the new kitchen she heard a voice that was foreign to the airship, but that she knew very well. Her nerves started to flare and she quickly barged into the kitchen.

"Hmm... I wonder if they've got anything I like in here..." Gippal lazily commented to himself while he pushed aside food items in the refrigerator.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, looking severely irritated. Ever since she had first come into contact with him again since they were kids at Djose Temple he had been teasing her non-stop. No matter when or where she saw him there was always a joke to be made about her. Rikku used to have a small crush on him, but these days she held nothing towards Gippal but pure frustration.

"Oh, look, it's that girl who works for Brother. Why are you here again?"

"Hmph. You know very well my name is Rikku, and I'm here because this is MY kitchen, thank you. You should be leaving now." Rikku swiftly stomped into the kitchen, leaned against the nearest counter, and stared at Gippal expectantly.

"Don't think I'll be leaving so fast," he said, winking at her. "Brother invited me onto the ship for an extended stay – which is for as long as I want. I'm in search for a certain machina supply and Nadhala can't seem to find it in Bikanel. You'll be graced with my presence for as long as I would like. Now if you'll excuse me…" Gippal bent down again and started searching through the lower part of the fridge.

"Ugh!" Rikku groaned, feeling much anger rise up in her. "Don't expect me to act like you're here."

She walked away and got her favorite cereal, Rhyos Puffs, out of the cabinet. It was her favorite because it had a different flavor puff for every elemental spell a Rhyos could cast… who ever knew spells could taste so good? She took a bowl off of the stack by the end of the counter and poured Rhyos Puffs all the way to the very top. Rikku always filled the bowl to the tip, even though when she put milk in it some of the puffs always fell out of the bowl and onto the counter. It was always a struggle to carry the cereal anywhere, but always definitely worth it.

Rikku walked to the fridge and stood beside Gippal's face so that he knew she was there. "Uhm." came from her as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"You need in here?" he said, smirking at her.

She pretended her eyes were a laser and shot him with the word yes. Gippal's smirk sent a certain chill down her spine, but she chose to ignore it as best she could. As he removed himself from the refrigerator Rikku noticed that the milk, the precious milk for her cereal, was in his hands. Her eyes widened as Gippal took a step back with the item she needed hanging from his fingers.

"Is this what you're looking for, Cid's princess?" he said, amused eyes on her every twitch. "I don't suppose you'll be able to take it from me. You never have been the strong type. I guess you're just going to have to go without your cereal for today." Gippal shrugged his shoulders casually and with a sneer on his face started to walk away with the milk.

Rikku's cheeks turned redder than they had ever become in her life. She knew she needed to think fast: finding something else to eat was out of the question, and who was he to take away something that was hers? It was half her ship too... it had to be! She was unfortunately too related to Brother for her not to have rights. There was only one thing she could do. She knew there might be a price, but whose business was it? She was daring and she wasn't going to be pushed around anymore, especially not by someone like Gippal.

Rikku readied her feet. She made sure she had enough distance. Then she ran, as fast as she possibly could, and tackled Gippal in the back. They both fell to the ground with a thump. The milk flew out of his fingers and landed on the floor a foot away from where she had tackled him. She quickly crawled on her hands and knees to get the milk, kicking him in the process.

"Yes!" she rejoiced, when the milk was finally in her hands.

"Oh no you don't!" Gippal yelled, grabbing her by the foot and dragging her all the way to the back of the kitchen.

"Owwie," she complained, "that was uncalled for!"

"You expect me to apologize, princess?" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "My head is not a kicking post."

"Oh, I've always thought it was." Rikku said, giving him the sweetest smile.

"That's it!" Gippal shouted, "Give me back the damn milk!"

He grabbed the milk out of her hands and ran to the other side of the kitchen. Rikku got up as fast as she could and chased him down. She threw her arms around him, trying to grab the milk. He had put it behind his back.

"I'm hungry. I want cereal. GIVE IT TO ME!" she screamed.

Half of the fact she was so adamant about the milk was that she really was hungry. The other half was that she wanted to teach Gippal a lesson, and taking back what would finish her meal from him was the best option she had had so far in the time she had known him. He put his hand on the top of her head and put the milk high up on top of a vent that was just elevated enough for her not to be able to reach.

That was always something he used against her, even when they were kids: he was taller and stronger than her. Rikku had in mind what she could do to retaliate, though, and she climbed on top of the counter with as much quickness as she could manage. She grabbed the milk and as Gippal tried to grab it from her she flung her foot out and kicked his chest.

"HA!" she exclaimed. The coldness of the milk on her fingers was a sign of her ultimate victory, and she stuck her tongue out at him. "I betcha can't get it now." she teased, laughing at the look of desperation in his eyes.

Gippal suddenly started pacing back and forth along the length of the counter, looking like a tiger who was about to pounce. Rikku suddenly became terribly nervous.

_Maybe I went a little too far,_ she thought, her eyes twitching a bit.

"You really think you can keep that milk from me?" Gippal asked, looking straight into her eyes. Her head shook slowly up and down with respectable conviction.

"And you're not going to give up?" he asked, staring her down.

Rikku thought about what to say for a second, and then said in the most convincing tone she could: "Not at all".

"Alright then." Gippal said, leisurely turning around and taking measured steps towards the entrance to the kitchen.

_He can't be giving up, can he? _She knew it was not like him to do such a thing.

After what seemed like at least ten minutes of Gippal walking and Rikku contemplating, she relaxed her stance and started to bend down.

When she was almost down to the counter, Rikku screamed as Gippal charged at her. She dropped the milk as he grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. He held her down as tightly as he could and he casually grabbed the milk with his other hand.

"Oh my god, Gippal, I am going to kill you!" she shouted as she hit his back and kicked his stomach with as much force as she could manage. He stepped a couple of steps away from the counter. After about five minutes, Rikku stopped fighting.

"Just give it up already!" she scowled. Her stomach growled at the same time. "I'm hungry. We can finish this later."

"Not a chance." Gippal said, laughing. "You started this, and sorry Cid's girl, but I'm finishing it."

"Whatever." Rikku said, more fury rising in her for him. Though she had started it in a not-so-civilized way, she was trying to peacefully end it and he wouldn't let her.

Gippal carefully sat her down on the counter and menacingly put his hands spread out a foot on the cabinet, her head in between them. She looked scared and he gave her an intimidating smile.

"You should be very scared." he said, moving himself a little closer to her.

"Well I'm not." she said, looking away from him.

He was deathly close to her face when his left hand started to move. Rikku wondered what he could be doing, but she ultimately decided it couldn't be too terrible. After all, she thought that maybe if he hurt her Brother would kick him off the ship. Knowing him though, she couldn't be sure. Gippal's hand stopped moving and he gave her a smile that for a split second almost looked like he was sorry for what he was about to do.

Rikku tried to prepare herself by closing her eyes (though it was not much of a defense mechanism), but she could never have prepared herself for what happened next.

Gippal turned the jug of milk upside down right on top of her head. For a second she was drowned in the liquid and then all she could feel was it cascading down her chest, her arms, and her legs. Rikku's chest was soaked, and milk soaked through her clothing onto the skin that was under it. Gippal started to laugh and he held her arms down as she tried to free them to hit him in a flailing manner. He noticed that her mouth was in an O-shape and she was completely shocked. He rapidly bent over her and put his elbow on top of her hand. He grabbed the bowl of cereal she had poured for herself and turned that over on top of her head too.

"What the hell Gippal!" Rikku said, still trying to get out of his grasp. "I can't believe you actually did that, meanie! Now my meal is completely ruined, UGH!"

He laughed heartily and looked her straight in the eyes. "You look so cute covered with milk and cereal."' he said smoothly.

Rikku blushed and turned away from him. When she turned back she found his face extremely close to hers. They looked into each other eyes for a moment, and then Gippal forcefully kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened and she only tried to fight minimally. She was angry at him but at the same time there were butterflies in her stomach and his lips were so soft. After moments that seemed like lifetimes to her, Gippal pulled away and smirked at her.

"You know, to be honest, I was going to eat cereal too. I never have liked Rhyos Puffs though." he said as he shifted his weight and let go of Rikku. He started carelessly walking towards the entrance, with both of his hands behind his head. "I guess you're just going to have to be the milk to my cereal. Until next time. Later princess." he said, as he walked out of the kitchen.

The blush on Rikku's cheeks could be seen a mile away. Though she was angry and still thought that Gippal was an unchangeable jerk, she laughed a soft laugh and licked her lips, definitely hoping there would be a next time. 


End file.
